Drawing shows my life
by funkypen1
Summary: First niki fanfic its the first day back after the accident and niki is finding it hard to adjust to her new life. Read and review! Chapter 2: Assembly is disrupted by a pupil.
1. new term

**First Niki fanfic so please read and review. if you enjoy it the more reviews the faster I upload!**

It was always going to be hard but Niki was sure she could deal with it.

Niki moaned as her alarm went off. She got out of bed went down had breakfast got dressed and left for work. She pulled up in the car park next to Christine's car. Even though niki had a hard life she was glad that she was Christine after what she had experienced. Leaving her car she walked up to entrance and didn't dare look up at the roof. It was too painful for her. It was the first day back after the accident and niki could remember it as clear as day. She sighed as opened the door and walked into PRU dumping her stuff then heading to the staff room. Most if the teachers were here but some weren't like the obvious Tom. Well he would never be here again. Just as niki sat down Christine walked in.

"I know that for some of you Tom was a great friend and colleague. Bur drooping around wont do any good so, well all have to put on a brave face for the pupils. Right lets clean the slate, a new fresh start this term" Christine said trying to lighten the mood.

niki looked up noticing that she was being summoned by Christine to follow her. They went into Christine's office.

"are you alright to be teaching? It's just that I know that you and Tom were close" Christine urged.

"I'm fine thanks, no need to worry about me" Niki says standing up and leaving the office. She hated it when started wouldn't help anyway its not like they can bring back people from the dead. Niki went up to PRU to sort out her first lesson, she didn't have a clue what to do for it. All she could think about was Tom and how life could of been different. There was one thing that Niki could not bring herself to realise that it was real, whatever she was carrying hers and Toms baby.

Just then Simon walked in.

Acting completely normal she said "Can I help you?"

"No I just came to tell you that there is an assembly first thing for remembering Tom, you left before Christine had chance to tell you" Simon said

"Thanks, I'll be up at the hall in a minute" Niki said as Simon left the room. Niki pilled up some stuff and then headed off to the assembly hall.

Most of the staff were already there. Niki stood waiting for Christine to tell them to go in when.

"Hi'a Miss" called out a cheerful Kacey, but Niki could tell that was only on the outside.

"Hey" Niki says trying her best to sound as cheerful as Kacey. "How are you?"

"Alright, I guess"

"Kacey I know it's going to be hard but we can get through this, Ok?" Niki says warmingly. Kacey Nods.

"Right everyone listen up" Christine starts, getting their attention "I want all staff at the front of the hall and pupils in seats, also can I have some staff waiting outside of the entrance so the kids know"

"If anyone of the pupils say any inappropriate comments feel free to send them to me after the assembly has finished" Simon added on at the end.

"Right you may go and take your seats" Christine says. Niki said bye to Kacey and went into the hall to sit down.

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading**


	2. Assembly

**THis chapter happened in the latest series but i'm gonna put my own twist on it!**

Niki sat down at the front with the other teachers and looked around the hall as pupils piled in. Once the last of them sat down Christine stood up and went over to the podium.

"You all know why we are here" Christine started "To honour a man who will be miss by pupils and teachers, Tom was kind, caring and always put others before himself, this is why he will live on in us forever" Christine took a short break then she continued "I know that for many of you coming back to school today was hard, as many of you knew Tom Clarkson as friend as well as a teacher, and for those he didn't know him you missed out and for Tom we will hold two minutes silence"

One of the pupils, Darren, started snigering at this, Niki was quick onto her feet, and summoned him out of the crowd and he was made to stand at the edge of the hall. Christine went on with her speech about Tom.

Just then Kacey grabbed her bag and left the hall, making everyone look back at her leaving. Christine nodded to Niki telling her to after her. Niki left following Kacey's footsteps out into the playground. Kacey had sat down in the shelter at the edge of the playground and had started crying to herself.

"Hey" Niki said walking slowly towards her.

"Go away!" Kacey shouted.

"Tom was dear to many of us"Niki said trying a new approach. Kacey turned her head so that she didn't have to face Niki. She sat down next to Kacey and as she did Kacey got up.

"How would you know? He didn't mean half as much to you as he did to me!" Kacey shouted getting really annoyed now.

"Why don't you make something for Tom?" Niki suggested. Kacey shrugged.

"Like what?" Kacey asked interested slightly.

"What about something to remember him by?"

"Yeah ok" Kacey said picking up her bag and started walking up to the front door. Niki followed her inside and went back into the hall and stood at the back.

The bell went a few minutes later and Christine came over to Nikki.

"How is she?" Christine asks

"She'll be alright, is it alright if she misses this mornings lessons? It's just that I'm not sure if she'll be ready for it" Nikki asks

"Yeah sure of course she can if she can stay with you in PRU" Nikki nods.

**Sorry about the chapters being short! Hope you enjoyed it please review!**


End file.
